Leo Whitefang
Leo Whitefang is a character introduced in the console version of Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-. Leo is one of the three “Allied Kings” of the Allied Kingdom of Illyria, governing a part of Europe, the Middle East, and AustraliaGuilty Gear Xrd: Revelator. He shares a friendly rivalry with the First King Ky Kiske.http://guiltygear.us/ggxrdr/characters/ Character Design Leo is a very tall and somewhat rugged-looking man with shoulder-length, unkempt blond hair, a beard, and blue eyes. The jacket he wears is much more sophisticated than his fellow Kings' outfits as an orange, fur-laced coat bearing several belts and crosses. Each pant leg also has a cross to match the jacket. His weapons, dual greatswords held from the underside, are capable of harnessing powerful energy that can be launched in waves. These blades have been shown to shrink down to a more portable size to be placed on his waist, or they can even take alternate shapes, such as a lion's face as shown in his Instant Kill. Personality Leo has a rather boisterous attitude and he tends to come off as the type to shoot first, ask questions later. However, he is exceptionally cautious, always trying to see things from different perspectives.The Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Codex His pride is far higher than the average man's and hates losing. To compensate for this hatred, he is constantly and overwhelmingly intimidating. Of course that doesn't mean he's arrogant, at least not in aggregate: he is a harsher critic of himself than he is of anyone else. He is in the process of writing his own dictionary, and tends to redefine words as he sees fit. ie, rewriting "Dandyism"'s definition to just his name. Story Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Leo's in the Illyrian palace's command center, where he witnessed Ramlethal Valentine's dissolution of Babylon. Since he didn't want the public to panic, he ordered a media blackout along with military and local law enforcement to run a 24/7 patrol. Soon he gets word from Ky Kiske that Ramlethal's been captured. Once the crisis was under control, Leo had a meeting with US President, Colin Vernon. The king's mostly checking in and making sure things have calmed down, but he expressed his concern about how no one seemed to understand the gravity of their current situation. Soon they shared information regarding Ramlethal's capture and whether or not the Cradle's appearance is connected to her. When Vernon inquired about Elphelt, Leo's unable to offer any information as she'll only talk to Ky. The president lamented over how Ky's actions were growing more unpredictable, and Leo told him that if he were to look up "problem child" in his dictionary, there would be a picture of Ky Kiske. Leo was next seen as the Cradle appeared over the Black Sea. One of the Middle East battalions came across it and relayed their plan of attack to Leo, who demanded them to keep a safe distance away. His orders were ignored, and the platoon attacked, causing the Cradle to retaliate. After losing communication with the platoon, Leo ordered for them to dispatch a recon team in order to find any survivors. Then he asked if their communications were being recorded. When it was confirmed, Leo ordered for the file to be turned over to him and then wiped. Soon he's speaking to Ky regarding the incident, and requested for Ky to contact Zepp's President Gabriel. ''Guilty Gear Xrd REVELATOR (under construction) Guilty Gear Xrd REV2: After Story A (under construction) References and Allusions * Leo's name and surname are a reference to Danish/American band White Lion. * Unsurprisingly, Leo's motif is based on the lion, known as a symbol of strength, pride, courage, and royalty. Powers and Abilities Musical Themes * Stolz - Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-'' Character Quotes ''See: [[Leo Whitefang/Quotes|'Leo Whitefang Quotes']] Gallery Leo_whitefang_ggxrd_artwork.png|Leo's previous artwork in SIGN. Trivia * Leo's nickname for Ky Kiske is Bambino, which is italian for baby. In fact, he claims his dictionary has a picture of Ky next to Problem Child's entry. * Leo's English voice actor, Jamieson Price, also voiced Raven in Guilty Gear 2: Overture. He also provides the voice for Iron Tager in English in Arc System Works' BlazBlue series. ** His voice actor combination is also the very same as the portrayal of the historical figure Lu Bu in Koei Tecmo's Dynasty Warriors series as of their fifth installment. * All of Leo's moves and his theme/leitmotif are written in German. Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Xrd Characters Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Males Category:Holy Knights Category:Heroes